


The Weight of Injustice

by Superb_Venom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Princess Justice, Queen Verity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superb_Venom/pseuds/Superb_Venom
Summary: Oh what a battle it would have been had Marinette been akumatized.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It had happened, but now was not the time to fear. There was only a moment to act. Marinette knew she had failed in having perfect control over her emotions, but what happened next would be far more important. She reached up and removed her earrings, she dropped them into her bag to give to Tikki. She knew she could trust Tikki to get away from her and find someone to help, maybe Fu, maybe Alya could take up this moment, it wasn't the time to think. It was time to listen to Hawkmoth.

"Princess Justice I will grant you the power to see that truth and make justice remain supreme, all I ask in return is the ladybug and black cat miraculous jewels." The voice vibrated through her being, she understood now how everyone else was so compelled, and she found she had lost her self. It was just too much in one day, the planted evidence, the accusations, no one was listening to her trying to belt the truth out. But now...she could pretend to be a victim of hawkmoth. She could use this to her advance, she could outst Lila once and for all, and maybe just maybe hawkmoth too.

\---

“ Queen Verity. Your daughter has been hurt and wronged, I will give you the power to get to the truth at hand and protect her from all who seek to hurt her. All I ask in return is the ladybug and black cat miraculous jewels." Sabine heard the voice in her, and she felt compelled more than anything in her life to protect her baby girl. She let the power wash over her.  
"My pleasure Hawkmoth."  
She then surveyed the room some were on her side to strike down those against her daughter, and well it seemed there were some cowards in the room. She raised the scepter her powers had granted her and turned it to the one had decided to ruin her daughter's life.

Lila felt like she was looking down at the gun's barrel. She needed to act quick, to make a deal with this being, to turn her.

"Madam, I know how much it has hurt you to see Marinette do these nasty things, but please, please don't take it out on the innocent!" She pleaded, the half truths and lies spewing out. 

"I would never, be so cruel to the innocent, however, you have not been innocent to my daughter! It's time for the truth! VERIFY" With the declaration Queen Verity blasted a beam from her scepter directly at Lila. It was a direct hit, and Lila fell to her knees crying out in pain.

"What's happening?!"

"Oh, dear. I can't say I'm surprised. You see now that you've been struck down the weight of any lies you have told will hold you down, till my daughter can pass her judgement."

Fear was all that was in Lila's eyes as she was trapped, her only hope Hawkmoth, or some gullible heroes.

"Now, my Princess Justice, I have secured the first prisoner for your trial."

"Thank you my queen." Princess Justice turned to Lila and drew the sword that her new fond powers had given her. It was golden and the engraved in the guard was a scale. Queen Verity used her scepter to move Lila to kneel in front of Princess Justice.  
"Now Lila, have you done anything wrong and unjust?" Her blade drawn high.

For the first time Lila was silent.

"Very well. Your punishment will be to right all of your wrong doings" She drew the sword high, and swung down quickly. And with that what everyone saw was lila in a zombie state moving to the closest person to her, Alya Cesaire.

In a monotone voice Lila began “Alya, I’ve been lying to you since the first day we met. When you interviewed me for the Ladyblog I had never meet Ladybug, and there’s no way we could be friends now, she’s my enemy….” And Lila continued on and on, how she only switched seats to get closer to Adrien to hurt Marrinette. How everytime she babysat for her that she filled the twins heads with tales to get them to worship her.

Alya was hurt, not enough for any of the remaining scarlet butterflies to take hold, but hurt. She wanted to deal with this, but the bigger concern was finding a way to get her and Nino to somewhere that Ladybug could find them. But every step she took Lila just followed continuing to revel all.

\---

This couldn't be happening, it was like hero's day was happening again before their eyes. Their friends and their rage had overtaken them. Nino, Alya, Adrien, and even Chole though in shock knew they had to remain calm and find Ladybug to help out. This was an all hands on deck kind of situation. As it crossed each of their minds their resolve and fear pounding at them, Marinette, though it all, had never lost her cool like this. They were terrified to find out what was going to happen to their everyday Ladybug snapped. 

With barely anytime Lila had been transformed and began her confession to Alya. With those distracted Adrien slipped away to an empty closet. Adrien called out to Plagg, “Get ready it’s gonna be a tough one.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how we’re gonna win this one…if things get too bad please promise me you’ll de transform and hide away from the action.”

The distressed tone from the normally witty Plagg caught Adrien off guard. “Don’t worry, Ladybug and me have got this! Plagg Claws out!”

\---

Chloe knew she had to be strong, otherwise how else could anyone else be. She stood in front of Sabrina, no way was little miss perfect gonna get her. No way was that lameo hawkmoth gonna use her or her love to do his dirty work. She also knew that she needed to go to where Ladybug could find her. With the first bit of action started she took Sabrina’s hand and they bolted. Down the hallway. But then from the distance she heard Queen Verity’s Voice. “Oh Chloe now that we’ve taken care of Miss Rossi, don’t you know, you’re next.”

Chloe and Sabrina were trying to make a beeline out of the building, when Sabrina let go. Chloe looked back and saw that Sabrina was kneeling, and she realized that damn it, she had failed to help her friend. Ugg if Ladybug had just let her keep her miraculous then she would have been able to help out immediately. She knows this isn’t the time, but the tears began welling up as she dashed for the front door. There was no time to get a ride home she had to get away from this if she was going to be any help. And as the hero she knew she was, she knew that she’d have to well make sacrifices and take….public transportation… to get out of sight and home quickly. So she descended into the packed subway. Her eyes no longer only watering from the hurt of losing Sabrina, but whatever disgusting filth dared have odors near her.

It was alittle less crowded by the time her stop came, but still all these other people were in her bubble, bumping into her. Paying no attention, she wanted to demand the crowd to part so that she could go be queen bee, but for the moment and from what she had seen, maybe blending in for a moment was okay. She eventually found herself at the door of her home. She found herself riding to the top floor. And on the patio of the top floor she stood out looking over Paris, waiting to gain her powers back.

\--

Tikki had managed to phase out of Marrinette’s purse with her earrings, and avoid being sighted in the commotion. She watched the beginnings of this mess unfold from inside one of the lockers. The next step would be, who could be the holder. Adrien had disappeared in the shuffle to go be chat noir out there, and while it would have been great to have someone who at least had dawned the earrings before she knew that a full team would be needed, and that Chat noir experienced at protecting ladybug would be vital to whoever was to bear her. Alya and Nino were still here, loosely trapped by Lila’s ramblings. Both of them had experience with a Miraculous, but if she were to reveal herself right here right now. They, well Alya, might just realize why the regular Ladybug was unavailable and if there was a way to not reveal marrinette’s identity that needed to happen. Maybe she could make it over to fu’s. Surely he would have had other candidates and one that could fill in without figuring out identities.

Chat burst into the locker room. He pushed Lila into one of the lockers and slammed the door shut. Her muffled confessions continued to pour out.

“Hey are you folks okay?” Did you see where Princess Justice and the rest went?”

Alya looked over to Nino before responding. “They left down the hall and tried getting Chloe.” She knew they were safe for now. She pulled out her camera and started a live stream. “Hey there bugheads an akuma was just sighted and it’s the scarlet variety. It seems hawkmoth is amplifying his power again so stay positive out there and he won’t be able to use you. Princess Justice and Queen Verity are new, but others that have been seen include dark owl, zombiezoo, princess fragrance, and reflekta. They’re on the move from Françoise Dupont High School, avoid the area. Most of them other than the standard enhanced physical abilities have some kind of mind controlling abilities. Chat noir?”

“Ladybug and I will have these people saved in no time.” Chat said cheerfully as he dashed out the door.  
Wait…was something red following him. But before a second though on it Lila startled them and began pounding on the locker, and Alya decided that recording live with Nino from the roof to get a view of the city would be best as the Chaos unfolded around her.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta assemble those heroes
> 
> I head cannon Adrien and Chloe being much more like siblings actually are than how they are portrayed in the show, and that's how I write them.

Chapter 2

This was thrilling. Different than when she was Ladybug. As Ladybug thrilling was slinging between roofs, narrowing dodging attacks and the thrill of combat. This was the adrenaline rush of people knowing you were on their heels, and that you could do whatever you wanted to them. Lila had just been the start. And while Sabrina wasn’t quite as nice as Chloe would have been to get, it was still nice to see her confessing that yes she knew what Chloe was doing was bad, but she didn’t care Chloe was just more important than them. She knew that maybe a little remorse would be good, but it seemed that ability was stripped from her for the power she held. A fair enough trade. She had a small army leading her charge, incapacitating people so that she could make the deciding blow. She knew that a Ladybug wouldn’t show up for a long while, if at all. All she had to do was keep going until she found someone who had anything to do with Hawkmoth, then she could find him and strike him down with the powers that he had just given her. 

\---

Chat dashed down the hall to try to keep up with the commotion when he felt a slight tug at his tail. He turned around excited that his lady had finally appeared to join the battle; however, it was just her kwami. Her kwami holding the earrings.

"Your name was Tikki right? Where's Ladybug?" he wanted to panic and flee, but if she needed him to step up and take this seriously he would.

"She won't be able to join you for this battle. I know this might be hard, but I need you to make a decision. It will be too much for you to handle both the black cat and ladybug miraculous at the same time. You have the most experience with the black cat one, but you're also the only one alive other than Ladybug to have used the ladybug earrings, and I can't say how much that experience might make the difference."

They had pulled to the side into a side room and were alone.

"How could she have been struck down by the villains out there?" Chat noirs depression was seeping through his unease.

"I'm sorry ChatNoir, it happened so fast. Her last act before getting trapped in all of this was to give me the earrings. We can't give up hope!"  
And with those big pleading eyes and fierce determination he turned to her and knew.

"Okay, Ladybug started this plan, I guess it's time for me to support her and finish the job. I know I'm at my best when I'm chat noir, so that's who I'll be. But I need to figure out who will be able to step in for my lady."

\---

"Nadia Chamack here, don't be bemused it's just the news. We're seeing a spread of many akumas like we did early this year. It's important to keep aware and control of your emotions. Hawkmoth can only gain control if you give in to those negative emotions. Please be advised the areas on the map are the highest concentration of the chaos unfolding." A map of Paris was placed on the screen as Nadia continued reading off techniques to stay calm and aware. The darkest red was centered on Françoise Dupont High School and expanding out. Fu was wondering what could have caused so much sadness for hawkmoth to try and succeed at boosting his powers again. The screen changed and showed some of the villains. Then he saw it, front and center on the screen. A transformed cackling Marinette.

\---

This was a time for thinking and planning. "Plagg claws in. Ok, I know Ladybug has her reasons for keeping everyone's identity secret, but in this moment it feels like its back firing. I do know some of the users, but I don’t know how to get ahold of Carapace and Rena Rogue. I think they’d be best since they’ve done the most. With Chloe, she’s done more than others who have only been called on a few times, but, well everyone knows about her, Hawkmoth can use anyone she knows against her easy. Plagg, Tikki, what do you think, should be the next step?"

The kwami's looked at each other and nodded. Tikki began "Well, first step will be going to see the guardian. Adrien can I see your phone?" He took it from his pocket and passed it to her. "Okay I'm going to show you on the map where it is, but then you must disable any kind of way to track this device, or better yet just leave it here, we can't risk his whereabouts being discovered." Adrien took the phone, memorized the address, and what he thought was a hidden enough route there. Then he put the phone in a hidden spot in the room and headed out with both kwamis huddled in his shirt.

When he arrived at his destination he found a building that looked incredibly average and bland, with a sign on the front advertising massages and healing. He knocked on the door and opened it. Once inside Tikki and Plagg appeared. "He's just up here" Plagg lead.  
Adrien grasped the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside was an old man sitting with an octagonal box in front of him. It wasn't just any old man he recognized him from the times he had been to his house as his 'Chinese' tutor. Well it was certain he was going to be learning a lot from him now.

"Hi" Adrien began, unsure of himself. "Have you seen the news?" Tikki flew from his shirt to Fu's side and whispered with him for what seemed like eternity something he couldn't quite hear. Must be how ladybug got attacked, and overtaken. 

"I have Adrien, and this will be your most challenging battle yet. You will need to have the best allies you can afford yourself. Now do you have any thoughts on who you would like to come with you on this battle?"

"Well, I think it'd be good to have Rena Rouge and Carapace, but I don't know who they are."

"Very well, I can make sure they get their miraculous. Any other thoughts?"

"Well I know who Ryuko is, and she's great under pressure, but she's also had her idenity revealed and only used her miraculous once so I don't know if it's too much to ask her now."

"She might be a good candidate, but have you thought of who will wield the ladybug earrings, we won't be able to save Paris without them."

"I don't know, if Marinette hadn't been akumatized, she's not my lady, but I bet with how creative and smart she is she'd be able to pick it up quickly. And As great as it was to be Mister-bug again, I just know down in my gut my role in this will be protector of whoever will take up the mantle of ladybug." He paused, it dawned on him. "Master fu, would anyone be able to recognize Chloe if she used a different miraculous?"

"As long as she weren't to blurt it out… maybe."

Adrien's words were coming out faster now "Okay, well I've known her forever, and I know how much she also loved ladybug. And while she was focused on actually working she was great as queen bee, and the ladybug yo-yo isn't too different from the spinning top..." Adrien's words began to run together in his nervousness as he continued listing why he though Chloe would be good. He wasn't the one to plan, but now he was taking on that role and making Chloe a big part of it.

"I appreciate your support of your friend, and I want to trust you. The most important questions to ask when considering her are will she give the earrings back when she’s done, and will she be able to keep a level head for this mission.”

Adrien paused, he knew Chloe could be a brat, but it seemed like in the last few months she really was trying to better herself, and anytime she was queen bee other than her first time she’d taken it very seriously. “I know it can be hard to trust her, but I think for this she’s the right person. She takes hero work very serious. And if, only if at the end she won’t give them back, well I’ll get them back by any means necessary.”

“Very well Adrien, in that case what other allies would you like to bring.”

“Viperion is great on his own, he’ll be able to see things that others wouldn’t; though I don’t know how well his special power would be. Pegasus will be perfect if we need an escape.”

“Adrien here are the miraculouses you have requested. I will deliver the fox and the turtle, you must deliver the rest, is there a place you’d like me to tell Rena and Carapace to meet you.”

“Ballroom of Le Grand Paris, it’s a good central location. I’ll bring the others there. Plagg Claws out!”

With that Chat Noir pounced out of the building and went to find his first chosen, Max Kante. After he was out Fu pulled out his phone to check, the Ladyblog was still live from ontop of the school.  
“Wayzz it’s time to go.”

Adrien knew where Max lived, but he couldn't remember if they're ever have been a time for Chat noir to learn that information. Think, what would Ladybug do. Ladybug! If he asks I'll tell him ladybug told me, and that she keeps tabs on those she's chosen, it's perfect. Chat found the window to the apartment and was relieved to see max there hiding, but there. He knocked on the glass. Max and Markov turned to meet his face, then quickly opened the window. Adrien while he didn't do much programming could appreciate a nice set up when he saw one. But video games would have to come later.

"Max Kante, will you take up the role of Pegasus and help me save Paris?" 

"It would be my honor. Kaalki, it's nice to see you again, maybe we'll even be able to meet when it's not a dire situation.

"This is the way it must be for now." 

Max nodded “Kaalki, let's gallop." And with a flash of light where max was now stood Pegasus.

"I have a few more...errands to run before things will really get started. Pegasus I need to meet me in the Ballroom of Le Grand Paris. I'll be there soon with more allies."

"Would you like me to come with you, or drop you off at your next destination? Wouldn't it be optimal to stick together?"

"As much as I'd like that I can't have you following me because while it's probably fine if you learned the identity of someone who also temporarily holds a miraculous. It's still a risk, and I'm hoping to minimize all the risks I can today."

"It seems like you and Ladybug always have a plan to keep on top of everything. Will there be enough time for my kwami to recharge if I use a portal there, or should I try to just make it there stealthy?"

"With the trips I'm making it will be ok to use vortex, just make sure you take some food with you so Kaalki can recharge."

Max nodded "Vortex." A portal opened, and with that he was gone.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your friend Markov."

"It's no trouble at all, I see all the good work you and Ladybug do, it's an honor for Max to be able to help out as well. 

\---

Next was the Couffaine home on the Siene. With some creative paths through the streets of Paris Chat noir was at the Siene and took a quick dip to get upstream to the Liberty. He scaled the side opposite of the dock and entered through a tight window. And there he was.

Luka was playing a soft melody on his guitar, with his eyes closed seemingly in a trance that brought him far from here. Chat admired the beauty of the... calmness before snapping out of it.

"Luka Couffaine." Chat said with an exaggerated serious tone.

Luka looked up.

"I need you to take your role as Viperion and help me save Paris, will you take the snake miraculous?"

With a Nod to Chat noir "Sass Scales on" and Viperion was with him.

"Viperion get to the ballroom of Le Grand Paris, whatever you do stay out of sight. I'll meet you there."

"Hey Chat, how's Ladybug?"

He paused "I'm doing my best to follow her plan, but...other than setting things in motion she won't be with us." And was out the window.

Viperion stashed some pillows and some blankets, good enough for a mom peaking in, and probably a sister too. He was off keeping out of sight of anyone even possibly akumatized.

\---

Chat's final journey could only be described as eerie. It's Paris there's supposed to be people everywhere, but the only people Chat saw were those who had be struck and either were paralyzed in some way for their 'justice' or mindless banging on doors calling out some quite embarrassing things; presumably the people they were trying to confess to had made it inside.

Then with some quick building scaling he found himself on the top balcony of Le Grand Paris with Chloe sitting there somehow making a lounge chair look like a throne beneath her.

"Chat Noir, so good of you to finally arrive. I can tell you what's brought on all of this. It's that Marinette girl, everyone loves her for some reason. So when she got akumatized like half the school did too and it spread from there. But enough about that I’m sure Ladybug already has a plan and I’m here to help out like the hero I am.” She stuck her hand out expectantly.

Chat hesitated and then placed a small box in her hand.

She opened it “Chat, this isn’t my miraculous, these are Ladybug’s. And as awesome as I would be leading all the hero’s in Paris, Ladybug, the real Ladybug is the most experienced with these.” Tikki had manifested, and was just hoping Chloe wouldn’t recognize her.

“Well as one of the heroes of Paris who works closely with her, you know she plays the long game, and always has a strategy in place for defeating the villain. And while you’re great as Queen Bee is, I…, She… Paris needs you to wield these for now.” If Chat had been anyone other than Adrien, he wouldn’t have been able to see how honored and scared she was beneath the confidence she was trying to wear.

Tikki piped in “Hello Chloe I am Tikki. Ladybug knows how hard you work to be a hero. She’s seen you training even when you’re not powered by a miraculous. She feels terrible that it’s so dangerous to you and your loved ones to be Queen Bee, but she knows you can be a hero. Now all you need to say is Tikki spots on.”

The red bug was awfully familiar Chloe thought, but that’s probably because of how similar she is to Pollen. “Tikki, Spots on.”

It felt so similar to when she was queen bee, the strength was there, that feeling of being invulnerable. But it was also just different enough to feel off. Chloe went inside to look at the full mirror in her room. Her mask really did change how her face looked. It was about the same size of her Queen Bee mask, but instead of the harsh lines there were tiny ladybug dots all over it, almost like freckles. Her pony tail was now a braid accented with one red stripe and one black stripe in the mix with her blond, and topped with a bright red headband. She had kept the style of her long gloves and long boots, but with rounded edges at the top instead of the pointed elements. But then her torso from where her boots stopped to her neck was that iconic ladybug pattern, except the spots were bigger and bolder. Chloe could get used to this.

“Alright Chat, now that I’ve taken time to assess this lets go stop hawkmoth.”

\---

Chat and Chloe went down one of the escape staircases before sneaking into the ballroom where they found everyone else. Chat opened the door and stepped in first. “I’m glad to see that all of you made it here ok, focusing a bit longer on Rena Rouge and Carapace. Ladybug won’t be joining us today, but we won’t be without the power of the ladybug miraculous.” Chat turned to Chloe, “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Hello everyone I’m Duchess Beetle and we’re going to save every single one of hawkmoth’s victims today.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time editing and posting a fan fic, hope it’s fun.


End file.
